My Dream of Marriage
by Hika Sei
Summary: -ONE-SHOT- No me abandonarás... ¿Verdad, Ban-chan?


_**¡HOLA!**_ _Soy Hika-Sei._

_Es la primera vez que publico en esta sección, y vengo con un regalo de cumpleaños para __**Mrs. Dejá Vù**__, quien ha estado estrenando año el pasado 24 de Febrero._

_¡SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, AMIGA! No tengo excusa u.u Algún día, te regalaré a los GetBackers, en tanto tú me reserves a Akabane. ¡Ojalá te guste esta historia, que lo hice para ti con muchísimo esfuerzo! Nomás espero que te saque una sonrisa._

_**Disclaimer:**__ El manga y Animé GetBackers, así como todos sus personajes, pertenece a Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine. El siguiente escrito fue realizado sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretener._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**My Dream of Marriage.**

Shinjuku.

Lugar abarrotado y alborotado. Suburbio que no descansa, no duerme. Siempre a la espera de que ocurra _algo_, ajeno para muchos. Pero para algunos, imprescindible para seguir viviendo… Porque Paul no iba a seguir fiándoles.

Todo ser humano tiene su límite de paciencia y bondad (y eso acabo de descubrirlo T.T), y sabían que en algún momento se le acabarían al tranquilo dueño del Honky Tonk. Sin embargo, para Ban Midou todavía no era tiempo de acabar con su sueño placentero de no saldar la deuda con Paul. Y a menudo distraía a Ginji Amano de ello.

Hablando de nuestro electrizante amigo… Sí que era placentero su sueño.

Ni los arranques de velocidad que provocaba Ban a su Subaru 360 lograban alterar el descanso del Emperador del Rayo.

-Maldito seas, Ginji… ¡Despierta ya!

Y el vehículo blanco frenó… Sin mucha delicadeza.

**¡POCK!**

-¡Auch!

El joven rubio se frotó la dañada frente. Grandioso: un chichón.

-Ya era hora- Ban replicó con su alegría de vivir (sigh).

-¡Siempre eres malo conmigo!- se quejó chibi-Ginji.

-Sí, sí, ya sal del auto. Espero que Hevn nos traiga algo interesante para hacer.

Tras decir esto, el dueño del Jagan cerró la puerta del vehículo, y se dispuso a ingresar al bar al que todos los santos días concurrían. Su amigo no tardó en seguirlo.

-Buenos días, muchachos- Paul los saludó amablemente-. Recuerden que no hay café para ustedes.

-Espero que lo sean- contestó el castaño, ignorando olímpicamente el recordatorio-. Así tendré dinero para comer algo decente.

Midou contuvo una mueca de disgusto al decir esto, y tomó asiento junto al ventanal. Ginji se sentó frente a él, y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos.

-Eso si te sobra algo, no olvides la cuenta- el dueño sonrió misteriosamente.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas…

Echó una exhaustiva mirada hacia la calle, tomando una postura de aburrimiento mortal. Al cabo de un tiempo, se extrañó que no hubiera ALGUIEN de hiperactivo. Fue en eso que miró a Ginji, quien seguía oculto entre sus brazos.

Sip, profundamente dormido.

-¡Oye Gin…!

_**¡RIIING! ¡RIIING!**_

Soltó un pesado suspiro, y sin muchas ganas tomó su teléfono celular. Cuando verificó a quién correspondía la llamada sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-¿Diga?

No sé si fue mi imaginación o qué, pero Ban Midou tenía aspecto de haber olvidado algo importantísimo.

-¡DIABLOS! ¡¿Ya es hoy?... ¡Ash! ¡Bueno, bueno, sí! Ya sé que fui yo quien… Oh, bueno, todavía hay tiempo, no entiendo por qué te pones así, maldita sea… ¡NO ME REPLIQUES! ¡MALDECIRÉ TODO LO QUE QUIERA, PORQUE SE ME CANTA EN GANA!... Adiós- cerró la tapa de su celular, con una enorme vena palpitándole en la frente-. Tendré que ir… ¡GINJI! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Nunca entenderé por qué el rubio dormía tanto.

-Olvídalo, Ban, no se despertará- habló Paul, divertido con la situación.

-Qué más da… Debo irme.

Sin más, salió del local y subió a su auto, para luego arrancar como alma que lleva el diablo… Podría decirse que literalmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo que se ha ido? Si nunca lo deja solo… ¿En qué diablos pensaba?

-Ya te dije que NO-LO-SÉ. Sólo subió a su dichoso autito, y se fue quién sabe dónde…

¿De qué hablarían esas voces? ¿Y dónde estaba? No lograba recordarlo.

Abrió sus ojos marrones muy lentamente, y levantó un poco su cabeza para observar el lugar. Un intenso dolor apareció en su cuello, logrando que se estirara por completo en su asiento, para reacomodar su pobre cervical.

-Aaaww…- bostezó, mientras estiraba sus brazos- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Hasta que al fin te despiertas. Llegaste hace una hora aquí… ¡No puedo creer que preguntes dónde estás!- el dueño del café lo miró por sobre sus lentes, y medio sonrió.

-Pobre, encima lo dejó tirado…- la voz de una mujer hizo que Ginji despertara por completo, y fijara su vista en donde provenía lo dicho.

-¡Hevn! Hasta que te apareces. ¿Nos traes algún trabajo?

La rubia joven soltó una carcajada, mientras se acercaba a Ginji, finalmente sentándose frente a él.

-¿"Nos"? Creo que sólo para ti será el encargo, porque tu amigo te dejó aquí hace una hora.

El chico parpadeó, confundido. No tardó en mirar a su alrededor, para asegurarse de lo dicho por su amiga.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ BAN?

Era para una súper caída estilo animé masificada (?). Paul y Hevn coordinaron muy bien golpeándose la frente con la mano.

Podrá manejar la electricidad, pero Ginji Amano era lento cuando tenía ganas.

-¡ME ABANDONÓ! ¡MAL AMIGO!- el chibi corría lloriqueando por todos lados.

-¡Cálmate! Según Paul, no te abandonó. Recibió una llamada, intentó despertarte, pero tu ni las miras, y se fue solo a hacer Dios sabe qué cosa- La exuberante mujer se puso a su altura tomándolo de los hombros, sonriéndole con paciencia.

-Así es- confirmó Paul-. A decir verdad, parecía que olvidó algo importante, maldijo bastante…

El jovencito suspiró abatido, y volvió a su lugar. Mucho no podría hacer, pero por lo menos no lo había abandonado… ¿No?

-Bien… Pues, ¿para qué quieres el servicio, Hevn?- preguntó, casi automáticamente para distraerse. Vaya que estaba serio.

-Pues esta vez, el problema viene de mi parte-. Empezó la joven, mirando por la ventana distraídamente, mientras Paul ponía enfrente de ella una taza con café-. He perdido algo muy valioso e importante.

-¿De ti? ¿Qué perdiste?

Los dos hombres se mostraban bastante sorprendidos. La intermediaria cerró sus ojos con cansancio, y como intentando contenerse de algo.

-Extravié unas alianzas de oro, reliquias de mi familia. Las tenía en mi casa, obviamente, guardadas bajo llave, pero de un día para el otro desaparecieron, y no recuerdo haberlas cambiado de lugar- explicó. Se quedó callada unos momentos, y luego…- **¡NO SÉ QUÉ DIABLOS HACER! ¡ESOS ESTÚPIDOS ANILLOS SON MUY, MUY IMPORTANTES, Y NO SÉ DÓNDE DEMONIOS LOS PUSE, O SI SE LAS DI A ALGUIEN!**

Epic Poker Face de Ginji y Paul.

No se esperaban esa reacción.

-Hevn, ¿cómo _**caranchos**_ hiciste para perderlas?

-¿Qué no oíste? NO LO SÉ.

Suspiro general.

-Pues así no sé por dónde empezar a ayudarte, Hevn…- Ginji la observó paciente, cosa rara en él.

-Ginji, me preocupas- Paul lo miró raro, por sobre su periódico-. Mejor te daré una taza de café, no puedo creer la calma que estás experimentando…

-¡No tengo dinero como para pagarte un café! Ban no me deja ni mirar las ganancias T.T

-Pero si encuentras mis alianzas, te pagaré trescientos cincuenta mil yens.

Silencio sepulcral.

-¿A quién le robaste esa cantidad?

Hevn se volteó a ver a Paul con una mirada cargada de hastío. Aunque hay que decir que sus mejillas enrojecieron un poquito.

-Yo no le _robo_ a nadie- contestó, como no queriendo darle más vueltas al asunto. Ginji sólo miraba a uno y a otro con un gran signo de interrogación, pero luego sonrió como si nada.

-Bueno, pero ¿qué esperas para ir a tu casa? ¡Allí debemos empezar!- El rubio emperador ni tarde ni perezoso se dirigió a la puerta, con mucha decisión.

-Ya decía yo que la junta tenía que hacer efecto…- Paul ni había terminado de preparar el café, que Hevn y Ginji habían desaparecido.

Ni modo, tendría que sacrificarse, y bebérselo él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La expresión de Ginji Amano al ver el _humilde_ departamento de Hevn era para una fotografía de esas que sólo las puedes obtener en una montaña rusa. A decir verdad, no era para dudar que la mujer tuviera tal cantidad de dinero para pagarle su trabajo con tremenda vivienda.

-Toma asiento, Ginji, yo ya regreso…- y enseguida desapareció por un pasillo. Al cabo de unos instantes, apareció cargando una caja de acero de tamaño mediano que se veía resistente. Se sentó junto al Get Backer, antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Aquí es donde guardaba esas alianzas, además de otras cosas.

-Pero Hevn- la cortó el rubio, con curiosidad y observando la caja-, esto no parece que haya sido forzado.

-ESE es precisamente el problema. Significa que yo las saqué y las moví de su lugar, pero por más que revolví la casa entera, no las encontré.

-¿Y alguien que haya venido hasta aquí? Alguna _visita_…

Al decir esto sonrió con muuuucha inocencia, como sólo él lo hacía, al tiempo que movía sus cejas de arriba a abajo. Hevn enrojeció y lo miró ceñuda. El Emperador Relámpago no era ningún idiota, por más que se comportara como un niño.

-Ash, bueno, pues…- la mujer empezó a responder, pero se detuvo. Parpadeó confundida – Oye, no tienes ni la más remota idea de dónde puede estar Ban, ¿verdad?

-No. Intenté localizarlo, pero no me responde la llamada. ¿Por qué?- el rubio la miró con intriga, aunque la intermediaria no captó ningún rastro de sospecha en él.

-Porque…- ahora sí que no tenía excusa, a menos que…- Tengo una idea. Vayamos a ver a Kazuki, él es un **perfecto chusma**, ¿no?

-Kazuki no es chusma, es un informante- Ginji la miró feo-. El chusma es Emishi-kun.

-Bueno, bueno, como tú digas, pero vamos a buscarlo- dijo la mujer, tomando a la ligera su bolso que había lanzado a un sillón cuando entró a su casa-. Puede ayudarnos a localizar a Ban.

Por supuesto que la idea al Get Backer le pareció FANTÁSTICA, por lo que ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente preguntar para qué demonios querría Hevn al poseedor del Jagan.

Cosa que a la rubia no le pudo venir más al pelo. Antes de salir de la casa, no fue capaz de contener una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿A Midou? ¿Se te perdió, Ginji-kun?

A Fuchouin le resultaba muy divertida esa situación. Shido, quien estaba con el Maestro de los Hilos en ese momento, bufó de descontento al escuchar el nombre del otro Get Backer. Ginji, que ya estaba en su forma chibi, los miraba con sus grandes ojos llorosos, expectante.

-A decir verdad, Ban lo abandonó en el Honky Tonk cuando dormía-Hevn contestó por él, mientras observaba con mucho detalle el parque en donde habían localizado a dos de los Reyes de los Volts.

-Como siempre igual de miserable, el pelos de erizo…- masculló el Señor de las Bestias, sonriendo a medias. Chibi-Ginji se le subió a la cabeza y comenzó a morderlo.

-¡Ban-chan no es miserable! Bueno, tal vez un poquito…- replicó el rubio, llorando a mares- _**¡BUUUUH!**_ ¿Dónde estás, Ban-chaaaaan?

-Shido-kun es mejor que yo para eso, es más rápido- el cinismo de Kazuki esa vez no tenía límites. El aludido lo miró fúrico, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de caerle a golpes.

-¡Me niego!- gritó.

Hevn se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro de hastío, mientras miraba al cielo en busca de paciencia. Ginji seguía sujeto a la cabeza del controlador de animales, mientras Kazuki sonreía más siniestramente.

-Muy bien, entonces le diré a Madoka-chan de dónde proviene lo que le regalaste hace unos días- al escuchar eso de parte de Fuchouin, lo sujetó por su camiseta, y lo zamarreó.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Hilitos, o me las pagarás caro!

-Pues entonces envía una de tus aves, a ver dónde está Midou, así te libras de todo esto- contestó el de cabello largo, con mucha tranquilidad.

Shido lo soltó, bastante bruscamente, y de mala gana silbó. Al instante apareció un gorrión.

-Ya sabes- le dijo, y el ave volvió al vuelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginji se mostraba muy pensativo, callado y QUIETO; cosa que, obviamente, no pasó desapercibida para Hevn. Siendo francos, el chico estaba bastante preocupado.

-No entiendo tu actitud, Ginji-kun- la mujer rompió el silencio, aún mirando atentamente el camino mientras conducía su automóvil-. Ya sabemos dónde está Ban, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Imperceptiblemente, el antiguo líder de los Volts se mordió el labio. Es que no podía sacarse aquello de la cabeza.

Algo raro pasaba. Ban no lo dejaba así porque sí. Y ese algo raro lo estaba afectando a él, sin siquiera saberlo.

El coche se detuvo unos minutos después. Cuando el rubio dejó de sentir el motor encendido, miró por la ventanilla, dándose cuenta de que estaban estacionados frente a una iglesia bastante grande.

**MOMENTO.**

¿Por qué nunca jamás había visto una iglesia de un estilo _tan europeo_ por esos lugares, hasta ahora?

-Vamos Ginji-kun. Ban-kun no debe estar muy lejos- le dijo Hevn, logrando que se distrajera, y le restara importancia al asunto. Empezaron a subir las escalinatas que llevaban al templo, puesto que estaba más arriba y más atrás que los edificios que lo lindaban.

Al llegar al umbral de la entrada, lo vieron.

El pelos de erizo… **¡PERDÓN!** (es culpa de Shido-kun) Ban Midou, apoyado contra el enorme marco del portón.

El castaño al ver a Hevn, que llegó primero, se paró erguido, y tiró al suelo el cigarrillo que estaba fumando.

-¡AL FIN LLEGAS! ¡Ya es pasado el mediodía! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas, mujer? ¡Acaso crees que…!

Pero detuvo su repertorio de quejas al instante, y se quedó boquiabierto.

-¡BAN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Chibi-Ginji se había lanzado a abrazarlo ni bien lo vio, mientras lloraba a mares.

Hay que destacar que la expresión en el rostro de Ban era ÉPICA.

Entre los lloriqueos de Ginji, que todavía no dejaba de abrazarlo, Ban pidió que Hevn se acercara a ellos un poco más.

-¡¿En qué **#$&#$** estabas pensando? ¡¿Qué **#$&#$** hace ÉL _aquí_?- le dijo el poseedor del Jagan, en susurros.

-¡No sé _DÓNDE DIABLOS_ están las alianzas, ESTÚPIDO! ¡No me quedó otra que pedirle ayuda para buscarlas!- contestó la rubia de igual manera, muy ofuscada. Ni bien terminó de decir la frase, a Ban se le fue al caño toda su sutileza.

-**¡PERO SI LAS TENGO YOOO! ¡TÚ ME LAS DISTE HACE UNA SEMANA! ¡ME LAS DISTE LUEGO DE…!**

Y se interrumpió al instante, bajando la vista y bastante sonrojado. Ginji había detenido su llanto.

-¿Luego de qué, Ban-chan?

El rubio miraba primero a uno, y luego a otro, cruzado de brazos, a la espera de una explicación.

-Sucede, Ginji-kun, que…- empezó Hevn, pero Midou no la dejó continuar.

-Sucede, Ginji…- siguió el de ojos azules, mirándolo fijo- que ella me dio esas alianzas hace siete días atrás, pero se ve que lo olvidó.

-Pues sí, no recordaba habérselas dado- admitió la aludida. El Emperador Relámpago mantuvo su expresión severa.

-O sea…- pronunció después de un momento- ¡¿Que no va a haber trescientos cincuenta mil yens?

Ginji volvió a poner su expresión de lastimosa pena. Ban lo miró incrédulo.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es algo que yo diría! Además…- esta vez, miró a la mujer- **¡¿LE OFRECISTE TRESCIENTOS CINCUENTA MIL YENS?**

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR! ¡Y claro que le ofrecí eso! Además es MI dinero, me pagaron mucho más la quincena pasada, ¡y esto era una causa meritoria!

-**¡EGOÍSTA!**

-¡Yo quería café de Paul!- se quejó el rubio. Al escucharlo, los otros dos dejaron de discutir.

-Díselo, porque no lo va a captar, Ban-kun- habló Hevn, unos momentos después.

El del Jagan asintió, se acercó a su amigo, y le puso una mano en el hombro. El otro Get Backer lo observó confundido.

-Ginji, a decir verdad, la idea era dejarte abandonado en el Honky Tonk, y para eso debía dormirte, por lo que mientras dormías durante la noche, te di un somnífero para que te siguieras sintiendo somnoliento- explicó Ban, y continuó hablando rápido para que el otro no reaccionara todavía-. Y la razón de todo eso es porque… Me voy a casar con Hevn.

La estupefacción del Emperador Relámpago no tenía precio.

-¿Qué tu _QUÉ_?

-Que nos casamos, Ginji. Hevn y yo nos casamos… Hoy.

El joven rubio se alejó tres pasos de él. Fue como si toda la incertidumbre que tuviera desde que se despertó en el bar, le hubiera dado una tremenda descarga eléctrica. Se quedó estático varios minutos.

-… ¿Ginji-kun?- se aventuró Hevn, preocupada.

Y entonces…

-_**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-**¡NOOOOO, BAN-CHAN, NOOOOO!**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y del susto, trató de incorporarse, recibiendo en el intento un buen golpe en la cabeza. Ginji Amano, alias el Emperador Relámpago, ex líder de los Volts, se tomó la cabeza con las manos del dolor, respirando agitadamente y con la frente perlada en sudor. Al cabo de unos minutos, y mientras normalizaba su respiración, miró a su alrededor.

¿Dónde estaba la iglesia? ¿Que no estaban afuera?

-¡Ginji! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Se giró bruscamente al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Se encontró con un Ban Midou mirándolo con enojo.

-¿Ban-chan?- atinó a decir.

-¡Pues quién más! ¿Por qué gritaste tanto? ¡Me despertaste!

Pero poco le dolió al chibi-Ginji haber despertado a su amigo.

-**¡BAN-CHAAAAAAAAAN! ¡DIME! ¡DIME QUE NO TE CASAS CON HEVN! ¡DIMEEEEEE!**- lloraba el rubio, con gran desesperación.

Epic Poker Face de Ban Midou.

-¿Casarme?... ¿Yo? ¡¿CON HEVN?- atinó a preguntar el del Jagan, y luego… - **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡CASARME! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡CON HEVN, PERO POR FAV...! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

Hay que decir que nunca he visto a este tipo con tal ataque de risa. Ginji lo miraba haciendo un puchero.

-¿Entonces no te casas?- le preguntó- ¡¿NO ME ABANDONAS?

-¡JAJAJAJAaahh! ¡Claro que no, idiota! Y si contrajera matrimonio, de plano no sería con ella- le aseguró, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Y con quién sí te casarías?- Buena pregunta formuló el Emperador.

Ban cerró los ojos, meditando, con su mano en su mentón. Al cabo de unos segundos respondió.

-¡CON EL DINERO!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**FIN.**_

Por Hika-Sei (xD)

_NOTAS:_

_BUEEENOO… Pues la verdad, el original ni se le parece a éste que me quedó. Me costó mucho, pues ando algo carente de inspiración, cosa que me frustra… Ni modo. A menos que mejore mi estado anímico, dudo que salga de esta falta._

_Agradeceré las críticas (constructivas sobre todo), ¡y de corazón!, mientras sean educadas y civilizadas._

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DETENERTE A LEER!**_


End file.
